


Time spent with Friends

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: The girls have a movie night to bond before regionals. Stacie flirts with Aubrey and Aubrey gets uncomfortable





	Time spent with Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a cute little fluffy prompt and then I took that prompt and murdered it with this mess. Oops 

Friday night movie nights are a fairly new thing for the Bellas. They don’t really have their own space, and getting everyone to agree to come is not as easy as one might think.

With Regionals quickly approaching Aubrey finally decided that they needed the bonding time to get to know one another so her and Chloe bought a projection screen and a projector and some cheap comfy garage sale couches and set up a Bella’s space in the rehearsal room on campus. 

Then Aubrey being Aubrey was able to send a group text to all of the girls ensuring that everyone knew attendance was mandatory. 

Chloe, who enlisted Beca’s help of course, was in charge of the food so they ordered Chinese and Beca bought enough junk food to feed an army. 

Jessica and Ashley were responsible for providing pillows and blankets and even brought their own bean bag chairs.

Lilly and Fat Amy, much to Aubrey’s dismay, were responsible for bringing movies for them to pick through. Aubrey was certain none of their choices would be appropriate so she packed a few of her favorites in her bag just in case. 

Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Denise didn’t really have anything they needed to bring so they just showed up with a bunch of booze that everyone was too scared to ask how they got.

The night started out pretty tame for this group of rambunctious girls. They all ate and caught up on the details of the week. Then everyone gathered together to watch a movie. 

Jessica and Ashley snuggled up on their bean bags. Chloe and Beca curled up together on the loveseat. Aubrey, Fat Amy, and Stacie took the sofa. Cynthia Rose and Denise spread out a sleeping bag on the floor and cuddled up together. No one was quite sure where Lilly had gotten off to.

Aubrey had been right about Amy and Lilly’s movie choices, everything they brought was too violent, too naked, or too weird to be a real contender so Aubrey just put on her copy of Breakfast at Tiffany’s. 

The girls all seemed to like it, well all except for Beca who got bored about ten minutes into the movie and started trying to toss gummy bears in Chloe’s mouth. One angry eye from Aubrey though and they stopped their shenanigans and finished the movie in relative quiet.

Once the movie was over all the girls were tired of being quiet and were ready to be loud and get the party underway.

Stacie poured everyone screwdrivers that were ninety percent vodka and with the liquor flowing everyone started to loosen up. Even Aubrey...mostly.

Aubrey tried not to let go of her inhibitions too much because she didn’t trust herself. She knew she had feelings for Stacie and she was afraid if she let herself go she would do something about those feelings. Something that she was pretty sure she would end up regretting. After all Stacie was drop dead gorgeous what chance did uptight, overbearing, and bossy Aubrey have with a girl like that? 

Stacie noticed that Aubrey was sitting all alone on the sofa looking soberly into her solo cup as if it held the answers to the problems of the world. So Stacie grabbed some nail polish out of her bag and decided to try to cheer Aubrey up. 

She had a major toner for the blonde and hated seeing her upset. She wasn’t sure what was wrong with Aubrey but she was certain whatever it was she could get Aubrey to open up to her about it if she turned on the Stacie Conrad charm. After all most people found it pretty irresistible.

Stacie approached Aubrey slowly wanting to make sure the blonde saw her approaching so she wouldn’t startle her. She could imagine that if she spooked Aubrey and caused her to spill orange juice on her silk blouse and white capris that the blonde would get pissed, rightfully so, and her chance at getting some alone time with the gorgeous blonde would go flying out the window.

When she gets close enough for Aubrey to see her she runs her hand along the back of the sofa as she walks around it. Making sure to run the tips of her fingertips from the outside of Aubrey’s right shoulder blade across the back of her neck to the outside of her left shoulder blade. She chokes back a chuckle as she sees Aubrey visibly shutter from the soft touch to her sensitive and overheated skin.

“Hey pretty girl,” Stacie says as she makes herself cozy on the end of the sofa opposite Aubrey. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Aubrey says in a tone that indicates that she is not fine at all. 

“Well not that I don’t believe you when you look about as chipper as a squirrel with his nuts stuck in the fence, but can I attempt to cheer you up by giving you a manicure?” Stacie said as she held the little bottle of sparkly pink nail polish up where Aubrey could see it.

“I have a very vivid mental image of a squirrel with his literal nuts stuck in a fence now so that’s never leaving my brain. And we know how important cuticle care is for you so sure I feel like you now owe me a manicure.” Aubrey said with a look on her face that was half grimace half grin. 

Aubrey scooted to the middle of the sofa and Stacie met her halfway and they turned where they were sat cross cross facing each other. Aubrey placed her right hand palm down on Stacie’s thigh and waited for Stacie to start painting.

Stacie happened to be wearing her signature short shorts so Aubrey’s cold hand on her warm thigh gave her visible goose bumps. 

“Well I certainly like where that hand is, but I feel like you should at least by me dinner first.” Stacie giggled and shot Aubrey a seductive wink.

Aubrey pulled her hand away like it had been burned. “Sorry I didn’t realize..” 

Stacie pulls Aubrey’s hand back to her lap and runs her fingers across her knuckles in a soothing manner. “Aubrey I was only kidding you’re fine I promise.” 

Aubrey leaves her hand there hesitantly but as Stacie shakes the nail polish and starts painting she finds herself relaxing into the brunettes soft touch.

With all five of the fingers on her right hand were painted Stacie brought Aubrey’s hand up to her mouth and began blowing gently across her hand to help speed up the drying process.

Aubrey can’t stop the sharp intake of breath that she takes at the feel of Stacie’s cool breath against her skin. 

Stacie takes advantage of Aubrey’s moment of weakness and places a delicate kiss to the blondes knuckles. 

Aubrey’s eyes close without her permission but she quickly regains her senses and tries to pull her hand away.

“I can tell you’re enjoying yourself Aubrey, why are you fighting this so hard?” Stacie asked as she leaned forward and put an unruly lock of blonde hair behind Aubrey’s ear softly cupping her cheek after.

“I’m scared.”Aubrey said as she brought her left hand up to hold Stacie’s hand in place. 

“Of me?” Stacie asked incredulously.

“Of you, of me, of getting hurt, of everything Stacie.” Aubrey said looking down so Stacie couldn’t see the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Look at me.” Stacie said as she lifted Aubrey’s chin up with a slight nudge and looked her in her eyes as she spoke. “I know you have feelings for me Aubrey. I have known for awhile now. And I want you to know I reciprocate those feelings wholeheartedly. And I would never intentionally hurt you. I’m not here to play games or just for a quick fling. I want to try with you because I think we could be something truly special if we could just give it a shot.”

Aubrey barely gave Stacie the chance to finish speaking before she was lunging forward and kissing the brunette with all of the pent up frustration she’s been holding back for months. When Aubrey pulled back Stacie gave her her biggest smile to let her know the kiss was very much welcome.

“I want that too Stacie, I really do. I’m not good at this relationship stuff but I do want to try.” Aubrey said as she rested her forehead against Stacie’s.

“We’ll take things slow and only go at the pace you are comfortable with.” Stacie said as she scooted back and picked up Aubrey’s left hand and started painting those nails too. 

Both girls were fine with taking things slow. They both knew the best things in life are worth waiting for and this thing,if they did it right, could be the best thing to ever happen to either of them.


End file.
